militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
67th Indiana Infantry Regiment
The 67th Regiment Indiana Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 67th Indiana Infantry was organized at Madison, Indiana and mustered in for a three year enlistment on August 20, 1862 under the command of Colonel Frank Emerson. The regiment was attached to 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, Army of Kentucky, Department of the Ohio. 1st Brigade, 10th Division, Right Wing, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, December 1862. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, Sherman's Yazoo Expedition, to January 1863. 1st Brigade, 10th Division, XIII Corps, Army of the Tennessee, to August 1863. 1st Brigade, 4th Division, XIII Corps, Department of the Gulf, to June 1864. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, XIX Corps, Department of the Gulf, to December 1864. 2nd Brigade, Reserve Division, Military Division West Mississippi, December 1864. The 67th Indiana Infantry ceased to exist on December 21, 1864 when it was consolidated with the 24th Indiana Infantry. Detailed service Ordered to Louisville, Ky. Siege of Munfordville, Ky., September 14–17. Captured September 17, paroled and sent to Indianapolis, Ind. Reorganizing at Indianapolis until December. Ordered to Memphis, Tenn., December 10. Sherman's Yazoo Expedition December 20, 1862 to January 3, 1863. Expedition from Milliken's Bend to Dallas Station and Delhi December 25–26. Chickasaw Bayou December 26–28. Chickasaw Bluff December 29. Expedition to Arkansas Post, Ark., January 3–10, 1863. Assault and capture of Fort Hindman, Arkansas Post, January 10–11. Moved to Young's Point, La., January 17, and duty there until March 8. Expedition to Greenville, Miss., and Cypress Bend, Ark., February 14–29. Moved to Milliken's Bend, La., March 8, and duty there until April 25. Movement on Bruinsburg and turning Grand Gulf April 25–30. Battle of Port Gibson May 1. Battle of Champion Hill May 16. Big Black River Bridge May 17. Siege of Vicksburg, Miss., May 18-July 4. Assaults on Vicksburg May 19 and 22. Advance on Jackson, Miss., July 4–10. Siege of Jackson July 10–17. Ordered to New Orleans, La., August 24. Duty at Carrollton, Brashear City and Berwick until October. Expedition to New and Amite Rivers September 24–29. Western Louisiana "Teche" Campaign October 3-November 30. Action at Grand Coteau November 3. Moved to Algiers December 13, then to Texas December 18. Duty at Du Crow's Point, Matagorda Bay, until March 1864. Reconnaissance on Matagorda Peninsula January 21, 1864. Moved to Algiers, La., March 1. Red River Campaign March 10-May 22. Advance from Franklin to Alexandria March 14–26. Battle of Sabine Cross Roads April 8. Monett's Ferry, Cane River Crossing, April 23. Constructing dam at Alexandria April 30-May 10. Retreat to Morganza May 13–20. At Morganza and Baton Rouge until August. Operations in Mobile Bay against Forts Gaines and Morgan August 2–23. Siege and surrender of Fort Gaines August 3–8. Capture of Fort Morgan August 23. Duty at Morganza until December. Expedition to mouth of White River November 12–20. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 249 men during service; 1 officer and 52 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 194 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Frank Emerson * Lieutenant Colonel Theodore E. Buehler - commanded at the battle of Champion Hill and during the siege of Vicksburg See also * List of Indiana Civil War regiments * Indiana in the Civil War References * Benton, Richard J. Echoes of the 67th (Las Vegas, NV: Paper Tigers Pub.), 2002. ISBN 0-9719339-0-1 * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * McMillan, William A. Campaigning With the 67th Indiana 1864: An Annotated Diary of Service in the Department of the Gulf (New York: iUniverse), 2006. ISBN 0-595-67779-7 * Scott, Reuben B. The History of the 67th Regiment Indiana Infantry Volunteers, War of the Rebellion (Bedford, IN: Herald Book and Job Print.), 1892. * Woodworth, Steven E. (ed.). The Musick of the Mocking Birds, the Roar of the Cannon: The Civil War Diary and Letters of William Winters (Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press), 1998. ISBN 0-8032-4773-7 ;Attribution * External links * 67th Indiana Infantry monument at Vicksburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1864 Category:Indiana Civil War regiments